Little monster
by Lady Heulwen
Summary: Hay horrores que debes descubrir por tu cuenta. Esta vez fue el turno de la curiosa Mavis.


_Little monster_

Por mucho que a ella le gustaba los humanos y añoraba salir para divertirse con ellos, olvidaba que ella es un vampiro. _Un monstruo_. Su padre le relataba, desde pequeña, lo mucho que los mortales los odiaban, que eran peligrosos y destructivos, que era mejor alejarse de los sacos de carne sonrosados para estar a salvo. Sí, era cierto si intentaba con esfuerzo entender el punto de vista de él, pero ¿y ellos, los vampiros? ¿No que tomaban sangre humana para alimentarse con esos enormes y temibles colmillos? ¿No eran los depredadores por excelencia y cazaban a los pobres hombres y mujeres? ¿No era razón suficiente para querer defenderse y atacarlos?

Intentó mirarse al espejo, pero no podía. Suspiró con fastidio y resignación. _Soy un monstruo, no importa cuánto demuestre que puedo ser amable con ellos_. La rabia se apoderó de ella y golpeó el cristal con su reflejo ausente, haciéndolo trizas. Poseía mucha más fuerza que un humano promedio, eso también lo olvidaba. Diablos. Frustrada, Mavis salió corriendo de su habitación y se lanzó por la ventana, como ya lo había hecho muchas veces, convirtiéndose en murciélago para deambular por ahí y despejar su mente.

No supo cuanto voló, pero ya era de madrugada cuando decidió tomar un descanso en un lugar que al parecer no había estado antes. Adoptó su forma humana y observó el desolado parque de juegos para niños, casi abandonado. Tomó asiento en un columpio y se balanceó sin usar mucho impulso, desganada. Entonces escuchó algo moverse en los arbustos. Ella, siendo vampiro, sintió temor pensando que podía ser algún humano que no deseaba su presencia ahí, pero por fortuna sólo se trataba de un gato negro de enormes ojos azules, como los de ella.

—Hola gatito —saludó y se levantó sólo para agacharse frente al minino y acariciar su cabeza. No parecía asustado, lo que hizo que sonriera —. Aw, no te he ahuyentado, eres adorable. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Te gustaría vivir con una chica de ciento quince años? —lo llenó de preguntas, pero el animal no parecía entender. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acurrucó en su pecho —. Dime, ¿dónde estamos? —cuestionó Mavis y recibió un maullido de respuesta —. Ojalá pudiera entenderte.

Deambuló dejando al gato en el piso porque parecía inquieto; éste simplemente se perdió en los arbustos otra vez, dando la media vuelta casi como si arrancara. Mavis pensó que era su culpa por lo que entristeció y avanzó sola. Exploró el extraño lugar y se detuvo justo cuando encontró un letrero amarillo con un símbolo rojo cuyas letras en la parte inferior advertían algo que ella intentó traducir.

—Esto es ruso —dijo sorprendida —, ¿tanto volé?, ¿pero cómo? —rascó su nuca e hizo una pequeña mueva mordiéndose el labio inferior, corriendo un poco el lápiz labial negro —. Aquí dice... '_Peligro, zona..._' Argh, el ruso no es mi fuerte —se reprochó ahora royendo su uña pintada del mismo color que sus labios —. Seguro es una zona abandonada por demolición —concluyó erróneamente al ver las fábricas deterioradas, los edificios con vidrios rotos y autos oxidados sin ruedas. Se acercó a uno de los vehículos y pretendió manejar. Rió de forma cantarina y luego pretendió que era una taxista —, ¿adónde lo llevo, caballero? —dijo colocando una voz más ronca y varonil posible, para luego carcajear más fuerte. Observó por el retrovisor sabiendo que no habría nadie, pero apareció una figura negra como hecha de brea, sin ojos, boca, orejas ni nariz. Mavis soltó un chillido y salió corriendo del auto sin siquiera cerrar la puerta carcomida por el óxido, ya que ésta cayó al piso por el movimiento brusco.

Huyó en dirección a los edificios para esconderse. No sabía dónde mierda se había metido pero tampoco podía concentrarse en buscar una salida; quería convertirse en murciélago otra vez y volar de vuelta a casa, pero por alguna razón no podía. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tosió con fuerza, sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho y luego por todo su cuerpo. El cansancio la invadió pero hizo lo que pudo para buscar refugio en un apartamento que se encontraba en un segundo piso. Una vez ahí, se quedó debajo de una cama raída y que olía a humedad. Cerró los ojos y se puso a llorar, asustada. Lo que había visto parecía otro monstruo, pero mucho más aterrador de lo que había visto en Transilvania. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero esa visión había logrado revolverle el estómago —y eso que ella había hablado con zombies, había comido gelatinas con ojos y cosas por el estilo. Había algo en aquel lugar que ponía sus cabellos de punta.

De pronto hubo alguien que entró en el cuarto. Mavis ni siquiera respiró —tampoco es que lo necesitara (?) —, llevó sus manos a su boca y observó las botas de agua llenas de lodo que mancharon el piso. No tenía idea si era la misma criatura, pero su instinto encendió todas las alarmas y tuvo que retroceder un poco más al fondo. Sin calcular la distancia, topó la pared e hizo ruido, llamando la atención de quien había ingresado y quien la agarró del brazo para arrastrarla, colocarla en su hombro y llevársela.

—¡Déjame ir! —exigió tambaleándose y retorciéndose pero el agarre era fuerte en su cintura.

—_Quédate quieta, pequeña monstruo_ —ordenó el hombre, palabras que lograron enfurecerla a pesar que hablaba ucraniano, ya que había logrado entender al menos la mitad de lo que había dicho.

—¡No soy un monstruo, estúpido, sucio y maloliente extraño! —sacó la lengua pero sabía que no la podía ver desde esa perspectiva. Golpeó repetidas veces en su espalda para que la soltara, pero fue inútil. El sujeto la dejó entonces una vez que estuvieron en el exterior, detrás de una reja de contención —, ¡ya era hora! —lo regañó y se sacudió.

—_Estás en Chernobyl_ —explicó el hombre quien llevaba una máscara de gas, objeto que lograba distorsionar su voz —_. El lugar es radioactivo. Estás muriendo lentamente con esta basura tóxica._

—¡Ja! Gracioso que digas eso —explicó Mavis pero el tipo la interrumpió colocando un dedo enguantado sobre sus labios negros.

—_Lo sé. Eres vampiro. Reconozco uno a distancia_ —dijo y la muchacha se sorprendió —_, pero no te hace inmune a los efectos._

—Así que estoy en Ucrania. Pensé que había dado con Rusia. Suena parecido.

—_Parecido pero no igual_ —acotó el hombre quizás no muy contento con la comparación —. _Como sea, debes irte. Tus poderes se debilitan aquí y podrías mutar, convirtiéndote en un residente permanente de aquí_ —advirtió, más serio —_. Vete ahora, niña. Si no arrancas ahora, "ellos" vendrán otra vez y no te dejarán escapar._

—¿Y tú? —quiso saber la vampiresa.

—_Yo estoy acostumbrado. Ya sufro los efectos del accidente nuclear desde hace años_ —mostró su cara deforme, llena de llagas y carente de cabello. Mavis, más que sentir asco, sintió pena por él. Sin más demora, partió del lugar sin mirar atrás. Cuando sintió que los efectos de la radiación disminuían, Mavis pudo volver a convertirse y volar a su casa en Rumania.

Cuando llegó al hotel, su padre la esperaba, entre enojado y preocupado.

—¿¡Dónde estabas, Mavis Drácula!? —rugió su padre —, ¿¡de nuevo intentando ir a ver humanos!?

—No, papá —susurró la adolescente, sorprendiendo al vampiro.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué hacías?

—¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre Chernobyl? —alzó la vista y Drácula quedó estupefacto con esa inesperada pregunta.

—¿A qué viene eso, qué ocurrió? —se acercó, ahora visiblemente más acongojado y revisando a su hija de pies a cabeza para cerciorarse que no tuviera ninguna herida.

—Allí pasó algo horrible... y no fueron monstruos —comentó Mavis vagamente frotándose el brazo con la mano contraria. El mayor acomodó un mechón negro de su cabello, en silencio.

—Hay historias que hasta a tu papá le da miedo contar —respondió, sincero.

Se quedó con ella toda la noche para poder tranquilizarla. Si bien quería alejarla de todo mal y especialmente de los humanos, había cosas que no podía seguir ocultándole. Debía conocer el mundo por ella misma y temió que esa noche tuvo una pequeña probada de él.


End file.
